


A quiet moment

by The_Pirate_princess



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comfort, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Married Life, One Shot, Pre-Season/Series 07, Sharing a Bed, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 19:24:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12489068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Pirate_princess/pseuds/The_Pirate_princess
Summary: One shot Emma and Killian have been feeling the stress of daily life and also not been able to spend much time together. However, this  changes when he comes up with a plan to surprise the saviour one night when she returns from work.  AU pre-season 7





	A quiet moment

**Author's Note:**

> A/N so I was reading prompt ideas and came up with this all the while on night shift. I'm hoping to write more one-shots like this in between my other story. I hope you enjoy! Please let me know what you think!
> 
> I don’t own anything.

Emma pulled up outside the house and cut the engine of the old yellow bug. She sighed heavily feeling her whole body ache from the long stressful day. If it wasn’t for an unknown criminal running around town causing trouble it would no doubt be the dwarves keeping her busy.

After everything in the past you’d of thought the town would have some peace at least for a little while. But oh no there was still plenty of stuff going on to keep her and David on their toes. 

Emma pulled the keys out of the ignition and opened the car door stepping out onto the sidewalk. A warm bath followed by an early night sounded really good to her right now. 

Especially since tomorrow there was more work that needed to be done to capture the criminal mastermind. She slammed the car door shut and wandered up the path not in any rush to be anywhere knowing her husband might not be home.

A smile graced her lips at the very thought of Killian as her husband even after all this time it still sent shivers up her spine. She dipped her hand into the pocket of her favourite red leather jacket and brought out the house keys. 

Sometimes on her lunch break if she was able to get one or simply make an excuse just so she could go and see Killian working at the docks. He, of course, caught onto her plans but never once complained when she turned up out of the blue with a bag of treats for them both. 

The other crew members grumbled and moaned but one look from their captain cut them off straight away. These past few days Emma hadn’t been able to visit her husband at the docks if she was being honest they hadn’t seen much of each other. She would already be in bed asleep by the time he returned home or vice versa sometimes not even making it to their bedroom. 

All they shared was a quick kiss in the morning before one of them left for work already running late. It wasn’t just her who had noticed these changes David perked up that morning suggesting she take a few days off to reconnect and have some time alone. Of course, Emma had refused to say the workload was too much for one person and that she would take some time afterwards once the case was over.

David tried to argue saying if it became too much he would ask for help, however, she shrugged it off like it didn’t mean anything. Emma unlocked the door and stepped into the dark hallway kicking off her boots and shrugging out of her coat-throwing it at one of the pegs. 

The house was a lot quieter now Henry was older and wanting to go out socialising with friends. She missed the days coming home to him sat in the living room with a confused Killian trying to learn the modern way of doing things. Without them knowing she would snap a picture of the two of them or a quick video clip. These days she found herself watching those videos back with tears in her eyes wondering where the years had gone. 

They had talked about children a couple of times over dinner but it never happened so they just left it down to chance. It wasn’t such a scary subject to her anymore the thought of a mini Killian running around causing trouble warmed her heart. Maybe it would happen someday soon and their house would be full of little ones running around screaming and shouting. Emma glanced around something in the corner of her eye capturing her attention in the kitchen. 

A single candle flickered positioned in the middle of the set table. She blinked unsure whether it was just her tiredness or this was really in front of her. “Hello?” Emma frowned taking a closer step towards the kitchen wearily, had Henry been entertaining? She knew he was keen to impress violet or Grace whatever her name was.

“Kid is that you?” She called knowing fine well an intruder wouldn’t set her table and light a candle. That was when Emma felt two arms wrap around her frame pulling her close to their chest. 

“Hello love”. A voice whispered in her ear tickling the hairs and sending shivers down her skin. 

“Killian what are you doing here Dad said something about you leaving a message that you wouldn’t be home until later”. She leaned into his touch savouring the moment for a couple of minutes. 

“I may have told a white lie darling”. He chuckled pressing his rough lips to her neck sucking on her favourite spot sending pulses through her body alighting the fire. Emma closed her eyes feeling her whole body relax the aches disappearing at his magic touch. 

“Mmm”. She moaned ever so slowly she was slipping away from any incoherent thoughts. 

“I’ve drawn you a bath love so why don’t you go upstairs and I’ll heat up the food ready”. Killian smiled pulling away slightly knowing fine well the effect he was having on her. 

It hadn’t taken a lot to organise this night for her even if his crew grumbled about being behind on their work. If it meant spending one night pampering his wife then so be it. 

Both of their jobs were demanding in different ways and they both were so tired and feeling the effects of the daily grind. Although Killian would never admit to his wife about his own tiredness because her needs came well before his. 

Emma nodded letting her eyes flutter open, not ready to leave his warm arms. She turned in his embrace and encircled her arms around his shoulders playing with the ends of his hair. 

They stared into each other’s eyes for a long moment basking in the love they held for one another. Killian surprised Emma by bending and scooping her up into his arms like they were still newly wedded. 

He winked cheekily at her and turned heading in the direction of the stairs. She rested her head against his chest feeling too sleepy to hold it up. The walk to the bathroom felt long and drawn out in her eyes or maybe it was because she was so exhausted. Killian whispered loving words in her ear as they walked. 

What felt like quite a time later he was slowly lowering her into the warm water, she didn’t recall the removal of her clothes. Perhaps it was when he expertly danced his fingers across her body removing each articulate of clothing with no troubles. 

Emma had learnt early on that he was quite the expert with those talented fingers. She felt the water stir around her as he slipped in pulling her back into his strong arms. After all, it was her safe heaven a place where letting go was an option, not worried or caring about the world outside. A safe place where her past difficulties quickly disappeared into thin air. 

“I love you”. The words easily slipped passed her lips now. Killian pressed soft feather light kisses up and down her neck while his good hand massaged her aching muscles. 

“Ssh darling”. She felt his prosthetic hand cleverly made to fit over his stump dance up her arm quickly working the knots out of her body. It didn’t take much to send her into a relaxing state only half aware of her surroundings only near consciousness.

“I was thinking about taking the lad sailing tomorrow perhaps you could come along also”. Killian whispered never once stopping the movements on her shoulders. 

“Mmm sounds good”. Emma mumbled sleepily tilting her head to the side letting his voice and movements lull her to sleep. 

“Come on love let’s get you into bed”. He gently scooped her up into his arms without any trouble and climbed out of the bath, grabbing one of the towels off the hand reel. 

“We can discuss it in the morning”. A fluffy white towel was wrapped around her body before Killian carried her through to the bedroom. He pulled back the covers reaching for her nightwear and helping her to dress before placing her down on the mattress. 

He slowly lifted the covers over her body and went to retrieve some boxer shorts to sleep in far too tired to look for anything else. It wasn’t long until Killian was slipping beneath the covers and pulling his love close into his arms. 

“Goodnight love”. He whispered kissing her lips tenderly and laying his head on the pillow closing his eyes. Tonight wasn’t the right time to mention the plans Henry so eagerly wanted to discuss with the both of them. 

Killian hadn’t the time to confront the lad about what he had heard him discuss with his close friends one afternoon. When the lad was ready he would surely tell his mother even if it hurt. 

After all Henry instead of wishing to travel the world and see new places wished to travel the realms. That would surely stir things up between his two mothers each having their own opinions or maybe the same.

Killian was happy for the lad whatever he chose to do even if it meant finding his happy ending in a different realm. 

He deserved nothing more than happiness and his dreams fulfilled that’s what their family wanted to see. Killian thought about broaching the subject sometime tomorrow or Henry could surprise them both by coming out with his plans. 

He closed his eyes and moved closer to his love burying his nose into her soft hair breathing in her scent. 

Tomorrow would soon tell whether Henry did come clean or he would have a private word with the boy it didn’t matter either way in his eyes. Soon the once notorious pirate drifted off into a calm sleep beside the one he loved.


End file.
